Kidnapped
by DaughterofPoseidon101
Summary: What happens when both Percy and Annabeth are kidnapped, but are sent to two different locations? What if both of their lives are at risk? What if the rest of the seven have to figure out how to save both their friends before the Winter Solstice? Will they be able to save them both? Or will the five only be able to save one? Who will they save? Who will die? Find out by reading mor
1. Chapter 1: Annabeth gets Kidnapped

(Annabeth)

"Percy, stop!" I screeched as I was lifted high in the air by my boyfriend.

"Put me down!"

"No," Percy said defiantly.

"Percy, if you don't put me down, I won't kiss you for a week," I threatened

"Alright, fine," he said putting me down.

"Thank you," I said and then went up to give him a kiss.

He kissed me back.

We had just arrived at camp about three days ago. You see, we're demigods. That's half-god and half-human. We have a hard life, and are almost always in some sort of trouble, if not, we will be. As demigods, we have ADHD or Dyslexia, or both. I have both, unfortunately.

On the upside, ADHD helps drive our battle instincts, and the Dyslexia has us hardwired to Ancient Greek, so we have an easier time learning. However, on the downside, the ADHD gets us kicked out of a lot of schools, and we can't still for long; the Dyslexia prevents us from being able to read and write in English.

Our lives also usually end before we even get to adulthood, that's why most of the people at camp are kids and teenagers. I've been here the longest, well, besides Chiron and Argus. I arrived at camp when I was seven years old; I had some family complications. I ran away and ran into Thalia and Luke, it's a bit of a long story, so long story short, Thalia turned into a tree, and Luke kind of went bad, but now Thalia's part of the Hunters, and unfortunately, Luke's dead. Anyways, that's enough backstory for now.

"Percy, do you think we'll finally be able to live in peace?" I asked. "I mean we just came back from two wars. Do you think we'll finally get a break from the Fates? Maybe we can work on building a monument."

"I don't know, Wise Girl. With the Fates, you just don't know. For all we know, they could have something in store for us at any moment," Percy said.  
He was right. With the Fates, you can never tell what they're going to do next. The Fates are probably the most powerful beings on the planet. They decide who days when and what happens to them. once it's set, you can't alter it, no matter what you try. Only the Fates really know the future. You never want to meet them.

I sighed, " Percy, I'm gonna go get something from my cabin, I'll be right back."

"Alright, I'll wait here," Percy said.

I headed to the cabins. The Athena cabin was empty of people because they were all somewhere else at the moment. The moment I stepped into the cabin, I knew something was wrong. The second I was fully inside, the door shut. I turned to try and open it again, but it wouldn't budge at all. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? a poor child of Athena, trapped in her own home," said a voice from the corner.

I turned, but a hand covered my eyes and mouth. "Shh, go to sleep, my love, we have a long journey," the voice said.

I collapsed and blacked out as the drug knocked me out cold.


	2. Chapter 2: Percy gets Kidnapped

(Percy)

It had been an hour since Annabeth had left. "Hey, Perce," Connor said walking by.

"Hey, Connor, do you know if Annabeth came out of the Athena cabin yet?" I asked.

"No, sorry, Perce, but I didn't even see anyone in there, so she might've left before I walked by," he said. "Sorry, I gotta go, Lou's expecting me down in the woods."

I nodded. Lou and Connor had been going out since last year. I walked to the Athena's cabin to look for Annabeth. Sure enough, she wasn't there, but when I looked, I saw her cap and dagger lying in the ground. "That's weird, Annabeth wouldn't just leave her stuff lying around like that," I said to myself.

Suddenly, a pair of hands wrapped around my face, covering my eyes and mouth. "Sweet dreams, Perseus," a voice said to me just before I blacked out.


End file.
